To build a home
by themem
Summary: Panem se prepara para la revolución. El Distrito 13 tiene sus propios planes para hacer caer al Capitolio. En las guerras es difícil ver quién es el bueno y quién el malo. THG Brittana
1. Prólogo

_Nota de autor**: **Hacía tiempo que no escribía, demasiado tiempo, y en realidad no sé como he llegado a convencerme de volver a las andadas. Sin embargo, tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo con Santana y Brittany dentro del mundo de Los Juegos del Hambre, y finalmente no pude resistirme. Así que aquí tenéis el prólogo, una pequeña introducción a la historia._

_Muchísimas gracias a mi beta SulietGirl (si no habéis leído nada suyo ya estáis tardando en echarle un ojo a su perfil!) por su ayuda y paciencia._

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_El destino es un gran jugador, no importan cuáles sean sus cartas, siempre acaba ganando. Es experimentado y no duda en usar sus más viles trucos, siempre se guarda un as bajo la manga. Es mejor que no intentes engañarlo, no huyas, lo único que puedes hacer es alabar su jugada maestra y resignarte a que haga lo que quiera contigo. Nunca fuisteis amigos, ni siquiera aliados, así que ¿qué esperabas? Póker. No puedes superar eso. ¿Estás llorando? Me sorprendes. Después de todo ya deberías estar acostumbrada._

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Era una sensación angustiosa ya que le recordaba que era hora de volver a la realidad, como una especie de señal que indicaba que su tiempo de descanso había acabado. Retiró el rostro del suelo helado y al palpar su piel se dio cuenta de que tenía las mejillas algo entumecidas y húmedas. ¿Cuántas horas habrían sido esta vez? ¿O quizás días? Refugiarse en sus breves periodos de inconsciencia no era algo sano, pero poco importaba. Se aferrabaa la idea de que llegado el momento podría quedarse atrapada en ellos para siempre. Estaba tiritando, de nuevo la habían dejado desnuda, con la piel enrojecida pero no sólo a causa de la baja temperatura. Tenía zonas más moradas que otras, pequeñas marcas que empezaban a cicatrizar, y otras que parecían demasiado recientes. Le pareció estúpido que no le pudiesen dar algo con lo que cubrirse, como si sus ojos no mostrasen ya lo vulnerable que era. No era necesario humillarla más.

Intentó enderezarse, pero la cadena que rodeaba su muñeca se lo impidió. El metal le había hecho varias rozaduras, pero la sangre ya se había coagulado. De nuevo, se dispuso a moverse. No podía quedarse tumbada eternamente, podrían pensar que había muerto. No era una mala opción, pero ya lo había intentado antes y los métodos que usaban aquí para comprobar si alguien seguía respirando estaban bastante lejos de parecerse a tomar el pulso. Aunque puede que esta vez se lo creyesen, ya que al fin y al cabo su aliento era más débil que nunca.

– Vaya, mirad quien se ha despertado. Y esta vez sin un beso de su príncipe. Buenos días, Bella Durmiente.

Los ojos de la chica buscaron desesperadamente al propietario de aquella voz. No se había acostumbrado a la luz y todavía no podía ver con claridad, pero tras varios segundos pudo distinguir el uniforme de su guardia personal.

– Te felicito. Tienes un magnífico don de la oportunidad. Llevas seis días sin moverte, empezaba a preocuparme por ti y justo hace una hora acababa de llamar a un par de soldados para que me ayudasen a sacarte de los brazos de morfeo. La última vez no te gustó demasiado, ¿verdad? – la voz se tiñó de sorna y para luego acabar soltando una risa estridente. – Oh, vamos. No pongas esa cara. Soy bueno contigo, hemos sido compañeros alguna vez. Incluso me consideré tu amigo. Les diré que no vengan, así nos dejaran a solas, ¿qué te parece?

– Noah …

Pudo escuchar como los pasos del joven se acercaban peligrosamente. Se arrodilló frente a ella y comenzó a enredar sus dedos por su cabello rubio. Estaba estropeado y algo ennegrecido por el polvo de la habitación y el paso de los días.

– Alguien necesita un baño. Luego te daré tu cubo. – murmuró algo asqueado.

La sala olía a moho y a carroña. Noah se preguntó si alguna vez se habían molestado en limpiarla. Se podía notar el hedor de todas las muertes que allí hubo alguna vez. Volvió a levantarse y fue hacia un rincón donde había un saco lleno de trapos viejos. Se entretuvo un poco hasta dar con una especie de manta vieja y rota. Regresó a su sitio y rodeó a la chica con ésta. Frotó la tela contra sus brazos esperando que así entrase en calor. Ella por su parte tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, simplemente se dejaba hacer.

– ¿Qué tienes en esa cabeza tuya? Antes eras brillante, la mejor, sin duda. ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Qué te ha hecho ella, Brittany? – el joven enarcó una ceja mientras buscaba los ojos de la rubia. Realmente parecía preocupado.

– ¿Te gustan las estrellas, Noah? Me ha enseñado a ver el cielo de otra manera.

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos hablas? Esto es estúpido.

– ¿Qué ves cuando miras arriba?

– Yo... Veo el techo y capas de tierra. Siempre hemos estado encerrados, ¿recuerdas? Atrapados para siempre en una ciudad subterránea. Cuando teníamos suerte y podíamos respirar aire de verdad entonces también se podían ver aerodeslizadores y bombas. Aunque eso parece no importarte ya.

– Nunca se te dio bien mirar más allá de tus propias narices. No sé quien está peor de los dos. – dijo con un hilo de voz, sabiendo que la mano de Noah no tardaría en abofetearla. Y ahí estaba. Un golpe seco. Ni las torturas habían conseguido reducir su intuición.

– ¿Qué te ha hecho? – insistió.

– ¿Y los puzzles? Hay personas a las que se les da bien reconstruir lo que está roto. A ella le gustan.

– ¿En qué momento de tu vida te volviste tan idiota?

– ¿En qué momento de tu vida decidiste que lo tuyo es pegar palizas? No eres tan diferente de los que tanto odias. – murmuró entre dientes mientras sus dedos comenzaban a acariciar una de las últimas heridas que le había hecho.

El chico se apartó de ella, poniéndose de pie y escupiéndole. No podía entenderla, la habían convertido en uno de ellos. Estaba desesperado, quería recuperarla. Lo había intentado de mil y una maneras pero tendría que aceptar que no volvería a ser la misma. Ni siquiera los golpes habían conseguido hacer que entrase en razón. No pudo evitar resoplar, sentía la rabia y la frustración corriendo por sus venas.

Estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola de nuevo, pero un destello cerca de los dedos de la rubia le llamó la atención. Lo reconoció al instante. Aquella placa sólo le traía malos recuerdos. Dorada y con seis puntas. El emblema de los agentes de la paz. Brittany se dio cuenta y estrechó aquella pequeña pieza de bronce con fuerza, hasta hacerse daño. Puckerman cerró los ojos con pesadez y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes voltearse para dedicarle unas últimas palabras.

– Va a matarte. Es una pena justa para los traidores y ella se ha ofrecido. Por lo visto cree que puede salvar así su propio pellejo.

Un fuerte ruido llenó la habitación en cuanto la puerta se cerró, indicando que había acabado ahí su conversación, y probablemente, los pocos reductos de lo que una vez fue su relación. Noah le había mentido, pero lo había hecho en un último recurso para intentar conservarla en el mundo de los vivos. Que aquella chica la matase no era su idea, eran órdenes de Coin que lo había considerado "un buen castigo y una tortura digna para un agente de la paz." No tenía voz ni voto, la presidenta así lo había querido y no podían cuestionar sus decisiones. Pero el chico seguía preguntándose el por qué Brittany se llevaba todos los castigos y la otra parecía salir inmune. No acababa de entender qué podría suponer para ella aquello, una muerte más. Una más en su larga lista de víctimas. Santana López merecía algo mucho peor.


	2. The 13

_Nota de autor**: **Siento mucho la tardanza, pero no me gusta subir un capitulo si no tengo el siguiente escrito y estos días he tenido bastantes exámenes como para poder ponerme a escribir. Por otro lado, muchísimas gracias por todos los que dejaron un review, añadieron la historia a alertas o a favoritos. Realmente estoy muy emocionada con esto y se agradece ver que ha tenido buena acogida. _

_No tengo nada más que añadir, a parte de agradecer de nuevo a SuliertGirl por betearme y volver a recomendaros que echéis un vistazo a lo que escribe._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**The 13**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, parpadeando un par de veces antes de conseguir que se adaptasen a la luz artificial de la habitación. Aquel lugar estaba lejos de ser acogedor, todo era demasiado racional, minimalista, demasiado frío como para considerarlo un hogar. Pero si sus padres se habían acostumbrado ella también podría hacerlo, al fin y al cabo tampoco había conocido nada mejor. Apoyó sus manos sobre el colchón ayudándose a enderezarse. Su mirada se clavó en la cama que tenía justo en frente. Vacía, como de costumbre. Ellos tenían otro horario, uno más estricto, y las horas que podían pasar juntos estaban cronometradas. Quizás era mucha autonomía para una niña de tan sólo diez años, pero tampoco tenía otra alternativa.

Pasó su brazo derecho por el aparato blanco que tenían instalado justo al lado de la puerta y el tatuaje de color violeta no tardó en aparecer en su piel. Era un sistema efectivo para llevar los estrictos horarios del distrito, pero Brittany tenía miedo de que eso se quedara allí para siempre. Por mucho que con el toque de queda la marca desapareciese de su piel, no acababa de confiar en que siempre fuera así. La rutina y la repetición nunca habían funcionado con ella del modo en que deberían. Tanto es así que esta vez tuvo que saltarse la ducha matutina para poder llegar con el tiempo suficiente al desayuno. No era la primera vez que le ocurría. No era una falta tan grave en el seguimiento de su horario, aunque a veces sentía como si estuviera mintiendo y se ponía nerviosa. Ella no sabía mentir.

Todavía podía notar el sabor de la tostada rancia y el zumo de manzana cuando llegó a la sala de la preparatoria. Entre los jóvenes se conocía más como "El Embudo" por su peculiar forma y porque todos sabían que tenía función parecida a la de aquel utensilio. Pruebas, tests de inteligencia, ecuaciones, pruebas, problemas, álgebra, más pruebas... Era una especie de selección para saber cuáles de aquellos niños se dirigirían a la ciudad nuclear y cuáles pasarían el resto de sus vidas en la cocina, preparando tostadas rancias. Aprendían, por supuesto, pero se resistían a pensar que aquello era una escuela.

- Es correcto, puede volver a su sitio Pierce.

Asintió con la cabeza y deshizo el camino que le había llevado hasta el centro de la sala. Al lado suyo tenía al chico nuevo. Siempre solían poner a los recién llegados a su cargo, nunca entendió muy bien el motivo, así que los compañeros de mesa no le duraban mucho.

– ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

– ¿Mmh?

– ¿Cómo has sabido la respuesta? Ni siquiera estabas escuchando. – replicó el niño, mirándola con una ceja levantada.

– Sí lo hacía.

– Estabas mirando el horario de tu brazo y tarareando algo en voz baja.

– Puckerman, ¿sabría decirme el resultado del problema que acabo de exponer?

El silencio inundó al "Embudo" y varios rostros se voltearon hacia el aludido. El niño tragó saliva sonoramente y se volteó hacia su compañera con la palabra "socorro" escrita en su mirada. Ella se apresuró a garabatear unos números en un trozo de papel, pero justo cuando su mano rozó la de él para darle la solución por debajo de la mesa, el señor Frenz ya lo había dado por perdido y estaba explicando él mismo la respuesta.

– Puedo hacer más de una cosa a la vez. Si tú no puedes, deberías dejar de mirarme y atender al instructor. – dijo con un tono de voz amable. No pretendía ser cortante ni mucho menos, aunque al parecer, por la expresión del joven, no había sido un comentario muy bien recibido.

Brittany se giró para observarlo con pocas intenciones de ser disimulada. Había algo curioso en él. Su piel era oscura si se comparaba con la de la gran mayoría del distrito y sus ojos eran negros, profundamente negros. Los habitantes del trece tenían la tez blanquecina y las pupilas de colores claros y pálidos, seguramente a causa de lo poco presente que estaba el sol y la luz natural en sus vidas. No le llevó mucho tiempo llegar a la conclusión de que el chico nuevo no era del 13.

* * *

El zumbido del televisor era desagradable, bajo tierra las señales se recibían mucho peor. Los Pierce estaban rodeando al pequeño aparato, idéntico en todas las estancias del distrito, esperando que la programación comenzase. El hombre no dejaba de tocarse el brazo del tatuaje púrpura con un cierto nerviosismo, mientras que la señora Pierce prefería mantenerse ocupada trenzando el pelo de su única hija. Eran de los pocos momentos en los que podían disfrutar de la compañía, de estar todos juntos.

– Hoy hemos tenido un problema en la sección beta. Los transformadores ya habían fallado por la mañana, pero Smith insistió en que no era importante.

– ¿Qué ha dicho el inspector? – murmuró la mujer rubia.

– Soy el responsable de esa sala, no importa de quien haya sido la culpa, se supone que debo asumir las consecuencias. No podemos permitirnos más errores, incluso sin ellos ya es peligroso.

El padre de Brittany trabajaba en la "ciudad nuclear", concretamente en el ala beta. Era la unidad especializada en armas, la más costosa, la más protegida y a la que todo joven del distrito aspiraba a llegar. El embudo sería el encargado de frustrar o no sus sueños. Muchos de los que deseaban formar parte de aquella unidad tan especializada realmente no sentían tanta pasión por la armamentistica como por la idea de conseguir una habitación de las plantas superiores. El ala beta era sinónimo de una cama más grande, unos cuantos metros cuadrados más y la sensación de no estar respirando tierra caliente. Era un buen incentivo para conseguir que los más inteligentes del distrito quisieran un trabajo allí, a pesar de las burlas que podrían sufrir si finalmente lo conseguían. La doble moral del 13 siempre había sido un tanto inquietante.

– Todos estamos algo alterados últimamente Gael, no la tomes con el chico. Por favor.

El bufido del hombre quedó atenuado por una voz monótona y entrecortada. Caesar Flickerman, como cada año, se colaba en las casas de los habitantes de Panem. Incluso de las de aquellos que todo el mundo creían muertos.

"_Cuéntanos Johanna,¿qué sentiste en la arena? Uh, desde luego no se te veía asustada, cariño. Pero en el Capitolio no nos podríamos haber imaginado todo el potencial que había en ese cuerpecito tan pequeño. Ese hacha parecía una extensión más de tu brazo."_

– ¿Cuántos años tiene, mamá?

– Un par más que tú.

– Yo hubiera muerto la primera. – bajó la mirada, sin querer seguir escuchando aquella entrevista, aunque sabía que era imposible desconectar el televisor.

– Quizás no sepas utilizar una ballesta, camuflarte o lanzar cuchillos, pero tienes otras virtudes.

– No podría matarlos. No sería capaz.

– ¿Y eso no te parece suficiente virtud? – las manos de su madre le acariciaron las mejillas de la niña, tratando de reconfortarla, de evitar que siguiera pensando en los escalofriantes Juegos que este año les habían ofrecido.

– Brittany estamos en el 13. Nunca irás a una cosecha. Nunca estarás en la arena. No tienes por qué preocuparte, nunca vas a tener que matar a nadie.

Un beso suave substituyó las caricias que la mujer le había dado antes. Era una promesa. O por lo menos Brittany lo quiso entender así.

* * *

– Gracias.

– Es la tercera vez que me lo dices, Britt. No ha tenido importancia.

Sonrió algo avergonzada y se encogió de hombros. Su relación con Puck durante los últimos tres años había sido un tanto extraña. El chico había continuado siendo su compañero de pupitre, negándose a ceder su puesto cuando un tal Spencer llegó por primera vez a la clase. Quizás no habían empezado con buen pie, pero algo los había mantenido unidos. Brittany suponía que ese algo era la soledad, el hecho de que ninguno pudiera estar con su familia tal y como les gustaría. Y por supuesto, mucho tiempo libre.

– Prométeme que la próxima vez que nos pillen no lo harás. No quiero que me encubras siempre.

– Espera un momento. ¿Pretendes que nos escapemos otra vez? Hasta ahí estoy de acuerdo, pero no en lo de que nos van a volver a descubrir. ¡Esa no es la actitud, Pierce! – gritó intentando imitar la voz de ultratumba de su instructor.

– Si seguimos tus fantásticos planes, seguro que …

– Mis planes de fuga son brillantes, pero si al cerebro del equipo no le convencen… supongo que puedo ceder mi puesto como estratega.

El niño de tez morena le dedicó una sonrisa ancha y le hizo una reverencia exagerada mientras continuaba haciendo equilibrios sobre una barra metálica caída.

– Y si yo soy la estratega, ¿tú eres ...?

– Tu protector. Seré algo así como la guardia real. Lo que los agentes de la paz son para el presidente Snow.

– ¿Por qué crees que necesito un guardaespaldas?

– Oh vamos. Siempre es así. Los equipos de dos funcionan así. Uno listo, el otro tonto. Uno fuerte, otro débil. Uno guapo, otro …

– ¿Quién se supone que es el guapo aquí, Puck?

– La pregunta ofende. Evidentemente yo. No seas avariciosa, no todo lo bueno te lo podías quedar tú.

Sus risas rebotaron contra las paredes de hierro, formando un eco que se extendió varios metros alrededor. Estaban en la sala contigua al "Embudo", la zona de castigados. Se suponía que no podrían salir de allí hasta dentro de un par de horas. Ninguno de los dos había entendido bien cuál era exactamente el castigo. Que los encerrasen juntos no era ni mucho menos algo desagradable. Una vez los pusieron en habitaciones diferentes, pero nunca había tantos cadetes disponibles para vigilarlos por separado.

– ¿Teníais un instructor en tu otro distrito?

– No. Pero tampoco teníamos un plato para llevarnos al estómago todos los días. Las cosas fuera de aquí son peor de lo que crees. Los castigos no eran pasar una tarde con tu mejor amiga charlando tranquilamente. Todavía recuerdo el sonido del látigo.

– ¿Y a tu familia? ¿Recuerdas a tu familia?

Noah Puckerman siempre se había resistido a comentar nada sobre su vida antes del 13. Llegó cuando apenas tenía once años y nunca había revelado de dónde venía. Brittany solía evitar el tema, debía ser doloroso para él, aunque la curiosidad muchas veces se lo impedía, como en esta ocasión.

– Lo siento. No tienes que contestarme sino quieres.

– Sí la recuerdo. Todos los días me esfuerzo porque desaparezcan de mi mente, pero no puedo.

La chica se acercó a él y se sentó sobre la barra en la que antes había estado subido. Colocó una mano sobre su rodilla y apretó los labios.

–Los equipos son como una familia. Tú y yo. Somos como hermanos, ¿verdad Noah Pierce?

Puck le dio un empujón con el brazo, y sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada. Era reconfortante que alguien le pudiera considerar tan cercano. Lo había perdido todo, pero todavía la tenía a ella.

– Por supuesto, Brittany Puckerman.

* * *

Un papel arrugado le dio de lleno en la nariz. Frunció el ceño y miró alrededor, tratando de adivinar quién había sido el culpable. Lo estiró encima de la mesa y pudo ver como alguien había escrito una frase con un trazo algo basto, poco cuidado.

"_Concéntrate Pierce. Esta es la prueba final para que te admitan en el loquero."_

Brittany rompió la nota y su mirada volvió a clavarse en las preguntas que tenía delante suyo. Era curioso como todos querían llegar a la ciudad nuclear, todos querían ser de la beta, pero al mismo tiempo se burlaban de los que iban a conseguirlo. La envidia a veces era un sentimiento difícil de comprender.

"_Los agentes de la paz son robots. Robots de alta tecnología que han hecho en el Capitolio. No les hace falta un corazón ni nada por el estilo. No sienten, no son reales. Por eso pueden matar. "_

Lo cierto, es que a veces sus comentarios inocentes no eran los más indicados si lo que quería era que no la etiquetasen, si no quería llamar la atención por su extraña manera de pensar. Tenía sentido lo que decía, pero pocos lo podían captar

"_Las plantas necesitan luz para crecer, ¿cierto? Creo que nosotros no tenemos tanta suerte, que nos quedaremos así para siempre. Pequeños y atrapados en la oscuridad."_

Otra bola de papel pasó por delante de sus ojos. Se resistió a abrirla. No quería saber que ponía, tenía que acabar la dichosa prueba y … Puck le dio una patada a su silla y le dijo entre dientes que mirase su nota. Brittany supuso que quería ayuda, la solución del ejercicio tres o el cinco.

"_Vas a conseguirlo, Britt."_

Se guardó el papel en un bolsillo y volvió a concentrarse en la prueba mientras una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios.

* * *

La almohada estaba húmeda, llena de lágrimas saladas. Una chica de apenas dieciséis años se aferraba a ella como si la vida le fuera en ello. Sin embargo no había sollozos, ni el sonido de una respiración alterada. Nada. Lloraba en silencio, esperando que ese fuera un día como otro cualquiera, en el que no tendría que ver a sus padres, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo si se lo proponía. Estaba tumbada boca abajo, con el rostro hundido en las sábanas y el pelo rubio algo alborotado. Podría estar así toda una eternidad, podría pasarse días escondida en su cama, si no fuera por el maldito horario y el maldito localizador. Se frotó el brazo con fuerza, haciéndose daño, quería borrar aquellas palabras. _Preparatoria génesis._

El embudo llevaba tiempo separando el grano de la paja. Habían podido ver como muchos de sus compañeros iban cayendo uno a uno. Leah y Kyle ahora eran cadetes, trabajaban como guardias en una de las plantas del distrito, Menea era cocinera y Kay era el encargado del control de personal de la entrada a la ciudad nuclear. Aquello tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano. Noah, el que siempre había sido su "chico nuevo", pronto dejaría de compartir mesa con ella. Como era de esperar, él no había sido seleccionado para el ala beta, ni tan siquiera para la ciudad nuclear.

Estaba tan aturdida, con la cabeza perdida en mil y un pensamientos, que ni siquiera pudo escuchar al crujir de la puerta y los pasos pequeños de la señora Pierce. Las manos de su madre no tardaron en encontrar su lugar, enredándose en el cabello de Brittany.

– Todo está bien, no tienes que estar asustada. Ya estás dentro, por fin.

– No sé si quiero estar dentro.

– ¿Por qué no? Es lo que te mereces, los mejores van allí, la sección beta es … bueno, es especial.

– Me gustaría ser cocinera, como la hija de los Jones. O sanadora, como tú.

– No puedes.

– ¿Sabías que Luke y sus amigos creen que soy autista? Todos hablan de que tengo un trastorno mental o algo así. Que todos a los que les destinan al beta tienen problemas en la cabeza. – tomó aire y se secó las mejillas con el dorso de su mano mientras se giraba sobre sí misma para mirar a Jane Pierce. – Mamá, todos los que están allí son …

– Tu padre está allí – interrumpió con algo de sequedad en la voz.

– Lo sé. ¿Y acaso no tengo razón? ¿No está loco? Loco por su trabajo. Hace días que no viene a dormir. Creo que ha olvidado que hay un mundo más allá de los átomos.

- La sección beta es el orgullo del distrito, Brittany. No debes culparlo.

– Es por eso mismo por lo que no quiero ir. No quiero la preparatoria génesis. Sé que nos hacen pruebas mentales. Eso sólo dará más que hablar.

– No tienes nada extraño en la cabeza. Sólo una inteligencia increíble. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

* * *

El caldo espeso cayó de su cuchara. Tenía un aspecto que podría ser definido con mil adjetivos menos el de apetecible. Su color verdoso tampoco jugaba a su favor. La comida del 13 era algo monótona, aburrida. Nadie podría esperarse que un lunes sirviesen otra cosa que no fuese puré de berenjena o que los miércoles les sorprendieran con algo de carne en la sopa. Se daban las calorías justas y necesarias para poder pasar un día, evitando lujos innecesarios, como ciervo, perdices, venados, etc. y por supuesto, evitando que la comida supusiese algún tipo de placer. La presidenta Coin y la mayor parte de los habitantes del distrito afirmaban que eso era algo reprobable y más cercano al Capitolio que a ellos. Así que el menú del día siempre era asqueroso e insípido.

La mesa dónde se solía sentar con Noah Puckerman estaba vacía, pero Brittany pudo escuchar como su estómago rugía y decidió buscar su bandeja y comenzar sin él. No le molestaba demasiado estar sola. Antes de que su amigo le bombardease con preguntas, quería tener su propio espacio para pensar, para reflexionar sobre los últimos cambios en su vida.

Leah, una de las pocas personas con las que podía mantener una conversación, se acercó y sin preguntar se sentó en frente. Era rubia y con los ojos grises, una chica agradable y bajita. Siempre había apoyado la teoría de Brittany, sobre lo de que en el 13 no se podía crecer.

- ¿Soy yo o esto tiene peor aspecto que de costumbre? Por primera vez creo que estoy agradecida de que mi ración sea de las más pequeñas. – dijo mientras miraba con una mueca al plato de su compañera.

La otra rubia quiso comentar algo, pero antes de que pudiera mover los labios una pareja extraña cruzó la sala, escoltados por dos guardias. Llevaban los mismos monos grises que todos. Si querías vivir aquí así tenía que ser, pero su cabello era de cuatro colores distintos.

– Parecen payasos – murmuró Leah entre dientes.

De pronto dos guardias más entraron en el comedor. Andaban deprisa y apartando a quien se les ponía por delante. Y allí estaba él. Puck. Con el uniforme de lo que ella solía llamar los "soldaditos de Coin". Él y sus compañeros forcejearon, discutieron a gritos entre ellos mientras todos los demás observaban en silencio. De vez en cuando se podían escuchar los sollozos de la pareja del Capitolio.

– Todavía no han sido liberados.

– ¿Quién eres tú, Puckerman, para decidir eso? El comandante Dane nos dio la orden.

– Si tienes algún problema puedes ir a hablar con la presidenta. Oh, por cierto, Dane ha tenido un … bueno digamos que no se encuentra muy bien. He tenido que tomar su puesto. – dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

Desde que Puck había dejado "el embudo" había sido un secreto a qué dedicaba su tiempo libre. Sólo repetía una y otra vez que la haría sentir orgullosa. Ahora Brittany podía comprender su plan. Se había alistado a los entrenamientos, y por su fuerza física en poco tiempo le habían dado un puesto bastante importante. Sin embargo, no sentía alegría por él, ni una sola sonrisa forzada salió de sus labios cuando el chico le guiñó un ojo mientras arrastraba a aquellos intrusos, rehenes, o como quisieran llamarlos, hasta su particular celda.

No pasaban demasiadas cosas en el distrito 13, no cuando la vida se basaba en dormir, comer y trabajar. La rutina era la base del funcionamiento de éste. Sin embargo, ese día sería recordado como el lunes del puré con cabellos violeta.


End file.
